


【良堂】离婚了为什么还要撒狗粮（番外：孕期的快乐）

by wjm199092



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjm199092/pseuds/wjm199092





	【良堂】离婚了为什么还要撒狗粮（番外：孕期的快乐）

怀孕后的孟鹤堂变得特别敏感，说白了就是特别想做爱～可惜他的alpha是个木头，怀孕四个月，那个木头就足足四个月没有碰过自己。孟鹤堂知道那是因为周九良害怕伤到了自己和宝宝。  
可是都忍了四个月了，是他周九良不行了，还是自己魅力不够了？孟鹤堂暗暗发誓，今天必须睡到周九良！  
于是当天晚上，周九良正在浴室快乐得洗白白，就听到浴室门被打开，孟鹤堂穿着一身单薄的长款衬衣走了进来，底下不着寸缕，衬衣堪堪遮住腿根，一双长腿若隐若现。孟鹤堂靠着门缓缓解开衬衣扣子，衬衣从肩头滑落，顺着光滑的背脊掉落到地上，一对媚眸含春望着周九良。  
周九良咽了一口口水，有些结巴得问：“你……你想干嘛？”  
“我想被你干～”孟鹤堂向前走了一步，吓得周九良往后退了一下。  
孟鹤堂委屈了：“你不想要我吗？”  
周九良又往后退了退，内心进行着强烈的挣扎。  
怎么会不想要？！忍了四个月了，想得他浑身都疼。可他不敢，他怕伤到他的大宝贝和小宝贝，这种伤害是他害怕发生的。  
周九良将水流调成冷水，冰冷的水打在身上，缓解了身上的燥热和心中的欲念。  
“既然你不想要我，那我就自己动手咯。”孟鹤堂笑得明媚。  
说完，他在手上抹了些润肤乳，身子靠在墙上正对着周九良的方向。一手握住自己的肉棒，前后撸动，肉柱在手中慢慢涨大挺立；另一手探入自己的后穴，缓缓扩张着。虎牙咬着嘴角，呻吟声从唇齿间发出，头抵着墙面，脖子仰起，满脸春色无边。  
周九良看着那前后运动的手，血丝布满双眼，呼吸越发粗重。打落在身上的冷水也控制不了自己的欲望了，身下的性器硬到发烫。他开始嫉妒孟鹤堂的双手，那双手正霸占着属于他的领地。  
看着孟鹤堂一边自慰，一边不由自主得念着自己的名字。周九良再也忍耐不了了，一个箭步跨到孟鹤堂面前，一手抓住孟鹤堂的双手，将它们高高钳制在头顶，另一手握住孟鹤堂的肉柱，狠狠揉弄。  
“这是我的！你不许碰它！”揉搓了一番后，又开始转攻后穴，“这也是我的！只有我能动！”  
孟鹤堂不说话，只是笑着看他，一副任君采撷的模样。身后的小穴因为怀孕而格外敏感，随便扩张两下便已汪洋一片，湿润紧致的触感让周九良红了眼。可到底还是怕伤了自己的omega，不忍心孟鹤堂站立太久，一个用力将他抱坐上了洗手台。  
周九良将他的双腿圈在自己的腰上，将他紧抱入怀，坚挺的肉棒抵在他的后穴上。  
“孟哥，我受不住了。我要你！”  
说完，沉身而入。四个月未曾结合的身体再次缠绕在一起，两人皆是一阵爽到极致的颤栗。  
周九良抛去了所有的技巧，像个毛头小子般疯狂抽动着自己的肉棒。太久没有享受这份人间极乐了，此刻他只想凭着本能让两人快乐。  
孟鹤堂被他顶弄得一会儿贴上背后冰冷的镜面，一会儿又被箍进火热的怀抱。冰火两重天的快感让他不自主得落泪。  
周九良用舌尖舔尽他眼角的泪珠，笑着与他耳鬓厮磨：“怎么～爽哭了吗？～”  
孟鹤堂也不羞涩，诚实得点头：“好爽！我还要～”  
周九良笑着去吻他的唇，身下更是动得猛烈。  
分不清抽插了多少下，也数不清让孟鹤堂泄了多少次，周九良的肉柱越涨越大，终于濒临顶峰。  
用尽最后的理智，周九良从孟鹤堂的身体里退了出来，咬牙在他耳边说：“我快射了，别伤到孩子，你转过来。”  
孟鹤堂从洗手台上下来，转过身。  
“腿夹紧了！”周九良双掌护住孟鹤堂的肚子，从后插入孟鹤堂的腿心之间，在双腿间凶猛抽动，完成最后的冲刺。肉棒的抽插摩擦着孟鹤堂的囊袋，带来别样的刺激，在他的惊喘下，两人同时射出。  
两股白浊喷射在洗手池中，融在了一起，不分彼此。


End file.
